Return to 2nd Term
by Ginger1008
Summary: What happens when a new mystery reveals itself and house members don't return? Will it tear the gang apart or bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

House of Anubis Fan fiction.

Okay so this is my first fanfic and I don't how good it is so just please read and review for me! Thanks 

P.S. just a note ay letters or notes will be in italics

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis

Chapter 1

Nina's cab pulled up to the place she knew so well. She got out and paid the cabbie. Nina had missed this place so much. She opened the large wooden doors that led into the House of Anubis.

The first thing Nina heard was the signature squeal of her BBF, Amber.

Amber: *squeals* Oh Nina I've missed you so much. I had no one to pick outfits with. 

Nina: *hugs Amber* I've missed you too Ams.

Nina took her trunks up to the room she shared with Amber. When she walked in, all of the memories came flooding back. She remembered all of the late nights and the Sibuna meetings. As Nina started to unpack, Amber began asking questions. Nina wasn't really paying attention until Amber asked just one little question. 

Amber: So how about you and Fabian?

Amber knew that question would get Nina's attention.

Nina: *blushes* I have no clue what you're talking about.

Amber: You know you do.

Just then Nina's phone beeps. 

Nina: Its from Fabian.

Amber: Ooh what does it say?

Nina starts to cry. 

Amber: Nina what's wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I hope you like it so far. I am really enjoying writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it just as much.

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis

Chapter 2

Nina didn't answer.

Amber: Nina say something.

Nina handed Amber the phone.

Amber couldn't believe what she was reading.

_Dear Nina, _

_I can't be with you. That kiss was a mistake. You won't hear from me again. Goodbye. Sibuna._

_From,_

_Fabian_

Amber: Oh Nina I'm so sorry. On the bright side Alfie and I are dating!

Nina was staring at the mirror.

Amber: Nina did you hear what I said?

Still no answer.

This time I screamed.

Amber: Nina!

All she could say were two words.

Nina: The locket…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey have you missed me? I hope so! Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Nina's POV**_

_**I couldn't hear Amber even though I knew she was talking. All I could hear were someone's slow breaths. I could tell they weren't mine. I had the feeling someone was watching me. Then I heard their voice. **_

_**Voice: Nina!**_

_**As soon as I heard the voice I knew who is was.**_

_**Nina: Sarah!**_

_**Sarah: Yes Nina it is me. Do you see where I am?**_

_**I looked around. Then I saw her. She was in the mirror.**_

_**Nina: Yes Sarah I see you!**_

_**Sarah: Good. Nina it not over.**_

_**As she faded away she said one last thing.**_

_**Sarah: The locket…**_

_**And then she was gone.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis

Chapter 4

Amber's POV

Nina was just sitting there. It was like she was in some sort of trance. I tried screaming again. That still didn't work. I tried waving my hand in front of her face. I even tried this.

Amber: Nina guess what! Fabian is here!

She didn't even blink! Then I tapped her face. Still nothing. I tried dripping some water on her. Don't worry it wasn't a lot. I didn't know what else to do. I decided to go get Patricia.

I went to her and Mara's room.

Amber: *knocks on door* Patricia are you in there?

Patricia: Yeah Amber come on in.

Amber: Patricia, Nina is in some sort of weird trance. Will you help me get her out of it?

Patricia: Yeah lets go.

Amber: Thanks Patricia!

Patricia: Yup

And when we walked in Nina was still in the exact same position.

Patricia: Whoah

Amber: Yeah


	5. Chapter 5

Time for chapter 5! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis

Chapter 5

Patricia's POV

She looked so … still. She just sat there.

Patricia: Nina you need to snap out of this.

She said two words.

Nina: The locket…

Patricia: Amber do you know what she means?

Amber: I don't really know. That is what she said to me too. Maybe it's a clue?

Patricia: Maybe but the mystery is over. The only way to know what she means is for her to tell us.

Amber: I know. Do you have any ideas?

Patricia: No. Do you?

Amber: Should I slap her?

Jerome: Hey what's going on?

I sat back so he could see Nina.

Jerome: What happened?

Patricia: We don't know.

Amber: Should I slap her NOW?

Jerome & Patricia: NO!

Nina's eyes closed and then she passed out.

Patricia: Amber go get Trudy1

Jerome: HURRY!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 coming up!

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis

Chapter 6

Nina's POV

I woke up to Trudy dabbing a wet rag on my forehead. I wasn't exactly sure why.

Nina: What happened?

Trudy: Oh sweetie you're up!

Nina: Can I talk to Amber?

Trudy: Sure I'll go get her.

A few seconds later Amber came in.

Nina: Amber what happened?

Amber: Don't you remember?

Nina: No I don't.

Amber: Nina you passed out.

I thought for a second. Then I started to remember.

Amber: Nina, are you okay?

Nina: Amber we need to call a Sibuna meeting NOW!

Amber: But I thought…

Nina: NOW!

Amber : Okay! I'll be back.

I could hear Amber going down the steps. Then I finally remembered what Sarah told me.

Nina: The locket…

I pulled out my Eye of Horus locket from under my shirt. When I opened I couldn't believe what I saw.


	7. Chapter 7

Time for chapter seven!

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis

Chapter 7

Nina's POV

I opened the locket and Sarah's picture was gone. Instead there was a clue.

_At ten o'clock when the pin goes 'clink',_

_A new clue will come,_

_But not how you think._

I took a picture of the clue with my phone just to be safe. Just then the rest of Sibuna came in. My locket began to glow. When the light faded, the clue was gone.

Amber: Nina we're here so what's the clue?

I told them what happened. About my vision, the locket, and then I showed them the picture on my phone of the clue.

Patricia: So the reason you kept talking about your locket was because of Sarah?

Nina: I guess so…

Alfie: Do you think this mystery involves aliens?

Sibuna: ALFIE!

Alfie: Sorry.

Jerome: So do we just wait 'til 10 o'clock?

Nina: That's what it says.

Patricia: Okay.

Nina: Sibina

Everyone: Sibuna


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis

Chapter 8

Nina's POV

I was sitting in my room listening to my ipod when I heard Trudy.

Trudy: Supper!

I walked downstairs to the dining room and took my usual seat at the head of the table. Then I noticed something. I knew Fabian wasn't going to be there, but where was Mick?

Nina: Hey umm where's Mick?

Mara: He was going to some sports school for a while but he wouldn't tell me where.

Nina: Oh will he be coming back?

Mara; Yeah its just for a while.

Nina: Oh okay then.

I heard someone's cell phone it was Mara's. We're not supposed to use phones at the table so she just let it go. After dinner Mara, Jerome, Patricia, and I went and sat down in the living room while Amber and Alfie did the dishes. When we sat down on the couch, Mara opened her text message. A few seconds later she dropped her phone and ran out of the room crying. I picked up the phone. The message was from Mick.

_Its over._

That was all it said.

Patricia: What does it say?

I passed her the phone. She was Clearly as shocked as I was.

Jerome: Well are you going to let me see?

Jerome just stared at the phone.

Jerome: I'll go talk to her.

He made a hasty exit out of the room to go see Mara. Patricia and I both smiled knowingly. Just then Amber and Alfie walked in.

Amber: What's up?

Nina: Mick broke up with Mara and now Jerome is going to "comfort" her.

Amber just smiled.


End file.
